ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lukisiak/Brudnopis
''STOP! Tutaj znajduje się brudnopis Lukiego, a to znaczy, że wszystko znajdujące się poniżej tej linii należy do niego i może to edytować tylko on! Oznacz to również, że poniżej tej linii nic nie musi być estetyczne, logiczne, ani zrozumiałe dla ciebie, gdyż to zapiski i przypominki Łukasza... Może tutaj być bałagan, bajzel, chaos, burdel i rozpierdziel, a ty i tak nic z tym nie możesz zrobić. Życzę miłego dnia i przyjemnego krwawienia dla twoich oczu od nadmiernych błędów ortograficznych, braku estetyki, wulgaryzmów i ciulostw jakie autor mógł tutaj zamieścić. ^^'' ---- OVC i Ken 10 Pomysł: Cabin Behinde Los Soledad Idea Chatka za Los Soledad, stworzona przez ostatnią żyjącą frakcję Wiecznych Rycerzy, posiadała komorę będącą alternatorem DNA. Przy jej pomocy odrodzono Driscolla i paru innych Wiecznych Rycerzy, zmieniono rycerzom DNA, po czym je przywrócono i także później zmieniono Minu 10 drugiego pokolenia w ludzi. W przyszłości była rozbudowana do Bomby DNA, która zamieniłaby cały układ słoneczny, w Drugi Układ Anurski. Ale została zniszczona przez Bena. Występy *Blukic i Driba wędrują do Los Soledad- zbudowanie alternatora, ożywienie dzięki niemu 3 Wiecznych Rycerzy, zmiana ostatniej frakcji w kosmitów *Na razie i dzięki za wszystkich obcych- odmiana frakcji z kosmitów *Wredziakowy cyrk- Kameo... brak ważniejszej roli, jednak przykuwa zainteresowanie Zomboza *Pora na nowych kumpli- zostaje odnowiona przez Luke'a i Jacka i drugie pokolenie Minus Dziesięć zostaje zmienione w ludzi, po czym kabina zostaje ulepszona przez ochroniarzy Tennysona i dziewięcioro z nich zostaje przeniesionych do bazy Hydaulików, a Psyphonowi udaje się przedostać z kabiny, do kanału wentylacyjnego dzięki czemu udaje mu się uniknąć przeniesienia na stację Hydraulików. Po czym jako człowiek zaczyna współpracę z Ottem. *Samotny cyrk- De' Szrma i Zombozo, używają go jako bazy dla bomby DNA, która ukształtowała by z Układu Słonecznego cały Układ Anurski. W tym odcinku zostaje znisczona. Grupa: Minus 10 Trzeciego Pokolenia Pojawia się w odcinku śmierci Bena. Członkowie *Vilgax *Malware *Doktor Psychobos *Khyber *Aggregor *Ragnarok *Doktor Animo *De' Szrama *Doktor Viktor *Doktor Servantis Lista: Designy Postaci "Omniversed" *Universum Guardian *Universum Goo (Niebiański Polimorf) *Universum Plug (Niebiański Conductoid) *Universum Ball (Niebiański Arburian) *Universum Clock (Niebiański Chronosapien) *Universum Data Base (Niebiański Galvaniczny Mechamorf) *Universum Crystal (Niebiański Petrosapien) *Universum Giant (Niebiański To'Kustar) *Universum Flame (Niebiański Pyronit) *Universum Atom (Niebiański Atomoid) *Universum Dinosaur (Niebiański Vaxazaur) Pomysł: Wredny Cyrk Podczas drogi do wielkiego namiotu Zomboza i Wrednych Klaunów Ben mówi Zakowi, że już jako młodziak pokonał Cyrkowe Dziwadła (jako Dzikopysk) oraz Zomboza (jako Fantom). Ben zostaje również uwięziony w pustej sali przez Zomboza i Mamę Wredziak, gdzie w samotni stara się zmieniając w różnych obcych przedostać na zewnątrz. Po tym jak Kevin ze złości zmienia się w Franken-mutacje i pokonuje Zomboza i Wredziaków i łotry zostają aresztowani, a bohaterowie wracają do domu, przybliżony zostaje Cyrk Zomboza, gdzie w przyszłości Ben walczy z Zombozem, i zmieniając sie w Gaziom Fantora otwiera otwór na brzuchu, z którego wychodzą maski i gaz strachu. Zombozo próbuje uciekać, a Ben 10K śmieje się. Lista: Lista potrzebnych fuzji (nieostateczna) *Atomic-X *Fourmungousaur *Big Chuck *Crashshocker *UpRigg *Humungoopsaur *Big Atom *Goopback *Ghostback *Atomclock *Heat Hazard *Fastrath *Way Rath *Spidermonkeysaur *Ghostverk *Walka X *Clock X *Astrohooper *Echo Clock *Diamond Blocks *Diamond-LR8 *Ampfreak *Lodebloxx *Bigbloxx *Shockguana *Diamondfreak *Lodeblast *Chillsaur *Cannon-Dito *Cannoneye *Snare-Wolfer *Big Atomix *Echoszybcior Pomysł: Dzień Tennysona Odcinek rozpoczyna sie od sceny 10-letniego Bena, który po walce zostaje złapany przez czerwono-fioletowy błysk. W tym odcinku zostają przedstawione z grubsza historie 10 różnych Tennysonów (oprócz Wymiaru 1, 22, 23, 63 i 75, które pojawią się kameo przed, w trakcie i po wyświetleniu 10 nowych historii, ostatecznie każda historia będzie kończyć się błyskiem czerwieni i fioletu i zabraniem alternatywnych wersji... (pojawią się również postacie Altrona i Chronuosa) Pod koniec odcinka wszelkie alternatywne wersje spotkają się na jednym opustoszałym polu bitwy. ^^ Pomysł: Lista wymiarów które zostają ukazane w Dniu Tennysona Krótsze sceny pokazujące schwytanie bohaterów w różnych chwilach ich życia, to po jakiejś ważnej walce, to przy jakimś dziennym zajęciu, w przypadku postaci, sceny porwań to jakieś ćwierć minuty góra, 12 scen x średnio 20 sekund = 4 minuty #Wymiar 1 (11-letni Ben, OS) #Wymiar 1 (15-letni Ben, AF) #Wymiar 1 (16-letni Ben, UA) #Wymiar 1 (17-letni Ben, OVC) #Wymiar 1 (19-letni Ben, Ben 100) #Wymiar 1 (42-letni Ben, Ben 10.000) #Wymiar 23 (13-letni Ben 23) #Wymiar 23 (23-letni Ben 23.000) #Wymiar 63 (16-letnia Jen 10) #Wymiar 63 (30-letnia Jen 20) #Wymiar 22 (17-letni Ben 22) #Wymiar 75 (16-letni Green 10) Sceny porwań w tych wymiarach pobocznych dobrych Benów to jakieś 1-2 minut, 7 scen x średnio 1,5 minuty = 11 minut #Wymiar 99 (Good Ben) #Wymiar 47 (Ben Medic) #Wymiar 48 (Friendly Ben) #Wymiar 49 (Peace Ben) #Wymiar 62 (Gwen 10) #Wymiar 64 (Irene 13) #Wymiar 65 (Brenda 10) #Wymiar 45 (Beon) Historie o nowych Tennysonach, średnie sceny 3-minuty, razem max 20 scen, by zostało 5 minut na pozostałe kidnapy + 5 minut na epilog filmu w którym spotykają się wszystkie nie tylko przedstawione wersje Bena na arenie bitwy i wprowadzenie do drugiej częsci filmu, 21 scen x średnio 3-minuty = 63 minut #Wymiar 9 (PreProduct) #Wymiar 11 (Kevin) #Wymiar 12 (Computrons) #Wymiar 18 (Steam) #Wymiar 19 (Rooters) #Wymiar 20 (Kapitan) #Wymiar 21 (Generał) #Wymiar 24 (Owen) #Wymiar 25 (Kwantowiec) #Wymiar 26 (Tim Rozrabiaka) #Wymiar 27 (Reboot) #Wymiar 42 (Omnitrixterka i Ultimatrixterka) #Wymiar 50 (Benteka) #Wymiar 51 (Destrukta) #Wymiar 66 (Demon) #Wymiar 74 (Robot) #Wymiar 77 (Rook) #Wymiar 79 (Max) #Wymiar 82 (1 Milion) #Wymiar 84 (10 Milions) #Wymiar 85 (Plumber Helper) Po tych scenach nastąpi parę kolejnych, krótszych (0,25 min.)... w sumie sami źli... ;-; 25 scen x średnio 15 sekund = 6,5 minuty #Wymiar 46 (zły Ben) #Wymiar 47 (Benzarro) #Wymiar 48 (Nega Ben) #Wymiar 49 (Mad Ben) #Wymiar 44 (biały) #Wymiar 88 (czarny) #Wymiar 68 (obserwator) #Wymiar 86 (władca) #Wymiar 87 (Albedo 10.000) #Wymiar 83 (Czarny Tysiąc) #Wymiar 72 (Ben Noir) #Vilgax 10 #Khyber 10 #Straszer 10 #Malware 10 #Albedo Prime 15 #Albedo Prime 16 #Albedo 23 #Beydow #Albeda #Penumbra #Dellina 4 minuty pierwszych porwań + pół minuty czołówka + 11 minut porwań dobrych alternatyw + 63 minuty scen różnych nowych alternatyw + 6,5 minuty porwań złych alternatyw = 4 + 0,5 + 11 + 63 + 6,5 = 85 minut Zostaje 5 minut na scene, gdzie Altron i Chronuos zbierają te wszystkie alternatywy i na polu bitwy oraz przerywniki między sekwencjami w postaci przebłysków ich sylwetek... i oczu...: *Po czołówce- sylwetka Altrona *Po porwaniach pierwszych alternatyw (tych którzy mają swoje serie)- sylwtka Chronosa *Po porwaniach dobrych alternatyw- przebłysk twarzy i oczy Altrona (tak jak u Maltruanta) *Po sekwencji porwań nowych alternatyw- przebłysk twarzy i oczy Chronosa *Po sekwencji porwań złych alternatyw- przebłysk obu postaci i początek sceny spotkania wszystkich wymienionych w odcinku alternatyw na polu bitwy. Pomysł: Wymiar który służy za pole wojny w drugiej części filmu *Wymiar 89 (pole bitwy, wielka rzeczywistość w której nikogo nie ma... pewnego dnia ktoś zmienił je w pole bitwy i walczą na nim gladiatorzy z pozostałych wymiaórw) *Wymiar 90 (wymiar, śmietnisko, odludzie, Wielka Nicość... miejsce gdzie trafiają przegrani z wielkiego pola bitwy) Pomysł: Historia Paradoksa W odcinku finałowym całego łuku historycznego OVC "I jak ta cała historia się kończy" (roboczy tytuł), pod koniec zostanie ukazana scena umierającego w czeluściach przepaści Maxa Tennysona, który uprzednio w połowie filmu poświęcił się by ratować pra-wnuka. Widać jak mężczyzna przymyka już swe oczy jednak następuje błysk w szczelinie ze zniszczonego, leżącego niedaleko Maksa, chronoportera. W błysku wylatuje spora dawka pomarańczowej energii, która okrąża Maxa poczym następuje proces regeneracji i zmiany twarzy i Maks otwiera oczy budząc się na pustynii przy Strefie 51 (pare lat przed tym gdy wstąpił do wojska) jednak nic nie pamięta i zaczyna tam pracować jako naukowiec od spraw kosmicznych, niebawem zaczynając współpracę ze swoją młodszą o parę dekad wersją, której nie pamięta. Pomysł: Dialog wywiązany w Pora na zagładę: część 2 *'19-letni Ben:' Nie możesz ty zmienić się w Mechanicznego przynajmniej i pokonać w czaso-masowy sposób tą czasową babkę? *'15-letni Ben:' Czaso-masowy? Babkę? Mechaniczny? O czym ty do mnie... *'19-letni Ben, przerywa mu: '''No błagam, serio, Mechaniczny?! *'Gwen:' Ben, on nawet nie ma Ultimatrix, skąd miałby wtedy znać Mechanicznego. *'15-letni Ben:' Ultima... czego? *'19-letni Ben:' Ou, racja, lepiej nie spoilerować młodszemu mi więcej zdarzeń, będących przed nim. *'15-letni Ben:' Ja serio nie wiem, o czym wy do mnie gadacie. *'Kevin:' Nieważne, zapomnij, po prostu zmień się w coś dużego i niszczycielskiego! ;) Postać: Czasowa Wiedźma Czasowa Wiedźma pojawia się również w Ben 23, na początku odcinka Ben 23: Sekret Zegarka Bohatera, jednak jest to wróg uznany przez młodego herosa za nową menadżerkę lub sekretarkę, ta stawia sprzeciw podirytowana chłopak zaczyna nią rządzić, a ta wybucha gniewem, w tedy chłopak ją zwalnia a ta celuje do niego z broni, strażnicy Bena 23 ingerują a sam chłopak zamienia się w Diaksowca i atakuję kobietę ta wycofuje się mówiąc, że obrała złą oś czasu. Czasowa Wiedźma i Paradoks giną w odcinku specjalnym Kenny'ego "Starszy ja", nie w "Ostatnia stojąca alternatywa"... tam zostaje tylko wspomniana Czasowa Wiedźma przez Chrono Wiertacza jako "wielka babcia". Czasowa Wiedźma to alternatywna babcia Nieznanego Bena i Chrono Młota. Pomysł: Koncept Niebiańskich Istot W jednym z odcinków z Bene 10.000, bohater zauważa, że jego ubrania zarówno ziemskiego jak i kosmicznych wcieleń znacznie różni się od tych jakie widział jako 10-letni chłopiec. Jest to spowodowane strzałem energii kosmicznej w Łebkraba przez jednego z Zenithów który przybył się zemścić na Tennysonie. Wtem przybywa Starbeard i uświadamia mężczyźnie, że "za twój strój odpowiada Niebiańska Istota... gdyż za każdy element w tej osi czasu jakaś odpowiada, a gdy jedna Niebiańska Istota wygasa, jej miejsce zastępuje inna, z inną wizją i innym planem, który wciela po objęciu stanowiska... wtedy cała linia czasu przechodzi tą zmianę, i młodszy ty powinien... pamięta że Ben 10.000 wygląda tak jak ty teraz... ale przez ten promień, została w twoim Głowoskorupiakowym wizja wersji tego wszechświata, która miała miejsce ale została zostąpiona bo pewien Zvezdianin zmarł. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz to, jakiego właśnie dostąpiłeś zaszczytu, widząc wersje wszechświata... która uznajmy, że została zaarchiwizowana lub wysłana gdzieś w przestrzeń jako alternatywna oś czasu" Lista: Inwazja z Anurskiego Układu; członkowie *Korpus Lorda Anura (debiut; Lord Anur wyglądać będzie jak monstrualnych wielkości Godzilla-Ektonuryt z ogonem i nogami jednocześnie; później gdy będzie przegrywać i opadać z sił przekształci się w Ostateczny Anurski Twór, jego wielkość wzrośnie a jego wygląd przypominać będzie hybrydę wszelkich istot z Anurskiego układu) **Lord Straszer **Lord Zmorak **Lord Slendonuryt **Lord H'ector **Lord Kościany Kolec (debiut) **Lord Strachdźwiedź (debiut) **Lord Marionetyk (debiut) **Lady Ghast **Lady Szrama (debiut) **Lord Bestiarz *Ektonuryckie Demony **Demon Ektoplazmy (debiut) **Demon Cienia (debiut; Demon Macek) **Demon Koszmaru (debiut; Demon Oczu) **Demon Śmierci (debiut; Demon Kośćca) *Oddział Anura Phaetosa **Ektonuryckie sługi (głównie te z odcinka "FHtE" i trzy moje designy- Modern Ghost, Separated-Hands Ghost i UAF Ghost) **Bliźniacze Ektonurytki **Ektonurion (debiut; znajomy Lorda Bestiarza, będący humanoidalnym, krągłym Ektonurytom) **Nieznany Anurski Omnisapien (debiut) **Dwa Fotoarachnoidy (debiut) *Oddział Anura Vladiasa **Lord Vladat **Czterech Vladatów (jeden z nich przypominający Wendigo z Until Dawn) *Oddział Anura Transyla **Doktor Viktor **Zwierzaczki Viktora **Sebastian Zorrax (debiut; fuzja Transylianina, Ektonuryty, Vladata i Thep Khufana) **Franken Cyborg (debiut; bratanek Doktora Viktora, będący ulepszonym Transylianinem) **Dwaj Anurscy Gargulianie **Mutant Opticoid (debiut) **Szmaciak (debiut; Transylianin-Laleczka Voo-Doo) **Anurscy Formidianie (debiut; Strachosłomy) **Dyniołaki *Oddział Anura Khufosa **Lord Fascee'ps **Słudzy Lorda Fascee'psa **Khuphulu **Heyge Hor'Or (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Oddział Luna Lobo **Crüjo **Ögs Dash (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Oddział Anura G'rnay **Ogrzyskie Trio (debiut) **Grnayska Wiedźma (debiut) **Cuthuloid (debiut; Bagienny Cuthulu *u* ) **Rammie (debiut; lewitujące dziecko z rogami barana) **Okotoperze (debiut) **Czarnobłot (debiut; czarny glut z jednym wielkim okiem) **Lagunowy Wojownik (debiut) **Anurski Arburosian (debiut) **Grnayska Gimlinopithecus (debiut) **Dwa Grnayskie Creeperoidy (debiut) **Błękitny Arachnoid Grnayski (debiut) **Grnayski Szlamoid (debiut) **Srebrny Szkodnik (debiut) **Grnayscy Squeletianie (debiut; Wither Skeleton i Wither) **Mackownik Podniebny (debiut; Ghast) *Oddział Anura Ormerow **Ormerianie *Oddział Luna Squelet **Squeletianie *Nastoletnie Terroraki **Ra'Ra'Ra (debiut) **Cob J (debiut) **Beath (debiut) *Dzieci Grozy **U'kie (debiut) **Tsu-J (debiut) **Yoshyz Awh (debiut) **Zs' Sachicko (debiut) Parę kreatur doszło na oficjalnej stronie . czyli dymo szczęka, czarny rycerz, kościotrupi koń, cleopatra, demolowiec grnayski (czerwona kolczasta bestia) oraz Grnayski stróż (czyli kreatura podobna do Endermana połączonego z Ghastem.) Pomysł: Zmiany dotyczące transformacji w OVC, K10 i spin-offach Obcy Kena 10 (przed i po byciu Chrono Wkrętakiem)- tylko 20 należących wcześniej do 11-letniego Bena Tennysona. Czarny zmieniony z białym. Obcy Kena 10 (nastolatka)- wszystkie widziane dotychczas, + fuzje, + potrójne fuzje. Ubrania czarne z białymi detalami. Zmieniony lekko design, lecz nie sylwetka. Wszystkie strony dotyczące transformacji poszczególnych serii oraz galerii zostaną zjednoczone (tak jak jest zrobione z Strukturą wieloświatów w Ben 10: Omniverse Continuation). Potrzebne poprawienie linków w MainNavach, każdej z serii. Nazwa strony- Transformacje w Ben 10: Omniverse Continuation i pod-seriach. Nazwa galerii- Galeria dla Ben 10: Omniverse Continuation i pod-serii. Ben 10k użyje również formy Naljiana którą nazwał "Nad-Potężnym" oraz nieco mniej potężnego również manipulującego energią "Mega-Potężnego", który nie jest żadną fuzją, a rasą podobną do Najliana. (oryginalny jego design zrobił Footdoo "Dynomax") Pomysł: Oś Maltruanta Maltruant rodzi się --> zostaje skorumpowanym Chronosapiensem --> dopina buntu na Chronosie --> opuszcza planetę i trafia do momentu historii w której wyłapuje TARDIS i wraz znią trafia do czasów Kenny'ego --> zostaje zniszczony, a jego szczątki Doktor ukrywa w różnych zakotkach wszechświata --> Maltruant przejmuje kontrolę nad TARDIS, Doktor z użyciem swoich poprzednich wcieleń pozbywa się jego obecności i zamyka go w niewielkiej puszce którą wyrzuca do losowego miejsca w czasie (na nieszczęscie trafia do rąk Subdory i ExoSkulla, w przedziale czasu, gdy Ben miał 11-lat --> zaczyna odbudowywać się z pomocą Subdory, Mad Bena, ExoSkulla i Psychobosa --> rozpoczyna inwazję na stację hydraulików w przyszłości wraz ze swoimi sługami, podczas urodzin Dziadka Maxa, by zdobyć potrzebne urządzenia i unicestwić wszechświat przy jego poczatku --> Maltruant zostaje ścigany przez Bena i Rooka, podarowuje Bombę Chronosu Vilgaxowi w przeszłości, po czym dostaje się na statek Contemelii --> Zostaje znisczony, a jego szczątki zostają zniszczone w wirze czasu przez Paradoksa. Pomysł: Wątek Bena 100 Vilgax będzie miał nowy design. Kevina forma mutanta również nabierze nowej postaci... będzie to również jedyna forma używana przez 20 letniego Kevina. Kai zostanie po Porze na zagładę z Benem, i będzie miała swój występ też w Dziesięcioleciu. Gwem będzie zajmować się Legerdomeną razem z Charmcaster i Hexem. Pomysł: Pomniejsze alternatywy *Rooters Ben i Ken. Proctor adoptował Bena w wieku 10-lat i wykorzystał go i jego Omnitrix do podboju Ziemi i Nicości tego wymiaru. W późniejszym okresie (11-lat) gdy Ben stawiał nieco większe trudności i się buntował, Proctor sklonował go i jego kopię nazwał Kenem, gdy to zrobił Ben odeszedł od Proctora i uciekł do Nicości budować nowy świat. *Omni-Władca i -Obserwator. Ich wątek pojawia się tylko w Ben 10: Alternatywna Wojna. Jest to walka na niebie, między tymi dwiema kreaturami, które podczas wojny alternatyw zauważają się nawazajem. Obserwator ma Zielono-Niebieską energię z kolei Władca Czerwono-Fioletową. Używają po kolei wcielen Mechamorfa, Conductoida, Chronosapiensa, To'Kustara i Celestalsapiena atakując się nawzajem. Ostatecznie w formach Niebiańskich istot dokonują "Celestalsapieńskiej konwersacji, w której głosy Obcego X Władcy oraz głosy Obcego X Obserwator spotykają się i dyskutują ostatecznie nie rozstrzygając sporu Alternatywnych Wojen, tylko pozostawienia ich w nienaruszonym stanie i opuszczenie ich zważywszy na ich potężne możliwości, których pozostałe alternatywy uczestniczące w Alternatwnej Wojnie nie mają. *Malware 10- Jego wszyscy obcy mają ubranie przypominające jego "skórę", wraz z jego Omnitrixem którego dzierży na klatce piersiowej niezależnie czy jest w obcej formie, czy swojej własnej. *Ben 10.5- Ben przypominający dosyć tego z UAF, jednak w tym wymiarze on, Gwen, Kevin i Julia (brak Kai i Rooka) noszą stroje Pomocników Hydraulików i wraz z nimi ratują swiat. (ewentualnie można przenieść to jako przeszłość Bena 10M). *Czarny Tysiąc- Nie ma fuzji, ani form ostatecznych, a bardzo zepsute "fuzje" obcych rozłożone nie 1/2 + 1/2, a 1/4 + 3/4, bądź 1/3 + 2/3. *Obcy bena wojownika przypominają nieco Szalonego/Wściekłego Bena ale są szarzy z akcentem granatowego. C: Designy głównie by InsaneDude (z Deviantarta) *Demoniczny Ben. Będzie mieć parę wcieleń... naprzykład Fachura czy Inferno- którzy są jego ulubieńcami zważywszy na odniesienia do piekła i diabła. *Benteka to nastolatka. Destrukta z kolei... jest w wieku Brendy i Penumbry, jednak jest od nich nieco sprytniejsza i potężniejsza... może i dojrzalsza? *Ben 1010... jak na razie wsztrzymany zważywszy na brak informacji o jego wcieleniach... wyglądzie... czymkolwiek... *Tim 10 jego formy obcych podobne do tych w komiksie na którym jest bazowana postać. *Obcy Owena gruuuubiiiii!!! *Obcy Generała Tennysona, będą dosyć poważni, muskularni oraz będą nosić ciemno zielone ubrania. (z kolei Kenego ciemno niebieskie). Całą Wojnę Alternatywną zaaranżował z kolei nie Eon, Beon, Czasowa Wiedźma czy też Maltruant, a dwaj z alternatywnych braci Zenithów z Wymiaru Czasowej Wiedźmy i Chrono Wiertacza- Chronuos i Altron. Pomysł: Koncept i zarys fabuły "Zenithowie, zło i cały wszechświat" Otóż, odcinek wydaje się mieć miejsce nieznaczną chwilę po ostatnim wydarzeniu z odcinka Alternatywna wojna. Uber-Kowersacja Zenitów i Złych istot przy polu bitwy z poprzedniego odcinka, którą zauważa przechadzający się Profesor Paradoks, Gwen (starsza siostra Eona z Wymiaru Eona, która nadzoruje Eona i naprawia szkody wyrządzone przez Eona... jest z Wymiaru Eona) i Czasowa Wiedźma + Eon też się przechadzają po tym wymiarze... i dup... Eon i Wiedźma fajtować się z Paradoksem i Gwen (z Wymiaru EONA). I zauważają konwersację złych ludków i tymczasowy rozejm i zostają zauważeni przez jedno z niedorozwojów Zenithów i dup. Cała czwórka Shitf + Delete z wszechświata i rzeczywistośći. Wgl. to jeszcze się łonczom i jest Super Duper. (Zenithowie, Istota Zniszczenia i Istota Chaosu) w coś przypominające Galaktusa + Niebiańska Istota + Azmuth. Pomysł: Hydraulicy przyszłości *W przyszłości Argit oddaje Hydraulikom 50% wyprodukowanych w Argistix Security Techadonów do ich własnego użytku. *Stacja/Baza Hydraulików nadal orbituje wokół Ziemi, a teleporty do niej umiejscowione są w większości (jak nie we wszystkich) stolicach krajów (+ Bellwood). *Stacja Hydraulików za czasów 15-letniego Kenn'yego przybiera barwy z zielono-zielonych na biało-białe. *Teleport do stacji w Bellwood jest bezpośrednio przy szkole Hydraulików, do której mogą uczęszczać zarówno obcy jak i ludzie. *Bellwood łączy się ze strukturą Undertown (po walce, która doprowadziła do wielu niefortunnych zdarzeń oraz narodzin Bena 10.000 i ponownego zjednoczenia jego drużyny Herosów. *Z polecania Tennysona Los Soledad... zostaje zrównane z Ziemią. NA AMEN. *Rook jest bossę Ziemskiego oddziału Hydraulików, ale swój outfit widziany w "Końcu Ery" ubiera tylko na ważne okazje (takto nosi zajebistrzą, bardziej dopracowaną proto-zbroję) *Dyrektorem placówki "Bellwoodzka Akedemia Hydraulików" jest... Clyde... Fife... menski i bardziej dorosły i wgl. Pomysł: Ken poznaje Jedenastego Doktora W kryjówce Doktora i Amy. *Who are you?! *I am the Doctor. *Doctor Who? *(uśmieszek) Just the Doctor, wel... the Doctor, who can travel anywhere in whole time and space. *You are Profesor Paradox?! *Profesor Who? *Profesor, who can travel anywhere in whole time and space... too... *Well... I never heard about this man before... Let's check... Did he save any civilization, slash planet, slash galaxy, slash race? *Wha? No! *So then... what does he do when he travels in this whole time and space? *Observes and watches at others... well not like a pervert or psychopath... just for... learn I think. *Okaaaay then! So he deffinitelly can't be my alternate version... (oddycha z ulgą) Pomysł: Dialog Dwunastego z Maltruantem W TARDIS opanowanej przez Maltruanta. *'Maltruant:' I'll find and erase from time your whole species... your whole planet... every single... umh... what exactly are you? *'Doctor:' Time Lord. I am the Time Lord. And I need to say... well I don't need but I will *'Maltruant:' Ou, you will, nice... *'Doctor:' Don't you dare! *'Maltruant:' Allons-y Doctor! *'Doctor:' Move your ChronoSapien butt out of my TARDIS and her data! Emidiatelly! *'Maltraunt:' Move me. *'Doctor:' Ou I will! *'Maltruant:' Ou! Let we se who are you? *'Ken:' Who were they?! Well I know last shown guy it was you before this whole "regeneration thing". *'Doctor:' So you see. My Old and Older faces.. not all. *'Ken:' Older? How many did you have?! *'Doctor:' About... thirteen? Yeah. This is my fourteenth. *'Maltruant:' Stop talkin'! FIGHT TIME LORD. FIGHT! *'Gwendoline:' Ou, he don't need to! *'Ken:' He has got us now. And I've got Triomatrix. And it's got *'JuryClockGrade:' Jury-Clock-Grade! Don't worry Doctor I will do my bezzzt. *'Doctor: At least... I can ragenarate. *'''Clara: Ou Doctor don't be rude, he try help. *'Doctor:' Help? He know merging with TARDIS! Just the same as House and Maltruant now has done it! *'Clara:' House? What's house? *'Doctor:' Long story. Pomysł: Umiejętności bojowe (sonokinetyczne) Mixtera Preferuje on strzelanie ze swoich dwóch punktów na wewnętrznych stronach dłoni, zamiast krzyczeć. Oprócz fal dźwiękowych, i ściany dźwięku, do której nie potrzebuje w przeciwieństwie do Echa Echa duplikatów, potrafi również tworzyć bicze dźwiękowe i pojedyncze "kule"/pociski soniczne przy właściwym skupieniu dźwięku. Oprócz tego ma niebywale wyostrzony słuch i jest wyjątkowo zwinny jak na Sonorosianina. Pomysł: Triomatrix Kenny nie może ciągle używać potrójnych form obcych gdyż te zżerają z urządzenia sporą ilośc mocy. Znane dotąd fuzje: *Way Big, Feedback, Clockwork *Upgrade, Clockwork, Jury Rigg *Benmummy, Benwolf, Benvictor *Ghostfreak, Whampire, Bigchill *Alien X, Atomix, Way Big *Portaler, Ghostfreak, Ventrilosquid *Brainstorm, Jury Rigg, Gray Matter *Fastrack, Rath, Ditto *Ditto, Atomix, Feedback Pomysł: Początek i prolog odcinka Dzieci mroków W odcinku Samotny Cyrk przed odejściem Lord Straszer rzuca klątwę z dziwnymi słowami gdy Ben go pokonuje w formie Człekostwora+Diamentogłowy, które później Ben przekazuje Gwen i Hope, a te je rozszyfrowują jako "rzucam klątwe", "aktualna forma" i "strach dziecka". W odcinku Dzieci mroków, Kenny ma sen w którym jest sam w parku i z niejasnych powodów transformuje się w potrójną fuzję, Człekostwora, Mechanicznego i Diamentogłowego (nawiązanie do Pozbawioengo Czasu Klejnotu by redJoker351), gdy ten dokonuje pełnej transformacji robi z gracją parę ruchów poczym Kenny wypada z obcego i pada na trawę bez Triomatrixa. Chłopak widzi przed sobą potworne monstrum za którym pojawia się niewidziany mu dotąd Ektonuryta, który następnie chowa się w Transformacji, Triomatrix wnika w ciało bestii. Kreatura otwiera usta i wyskakuje na chłopca. Sen się urywa a chłopak budzi przerażony. Pomysł: Fabuła Kryształowej Wojny Po śmierci Sugilite II (I Sugilite zginął w jakiejś tam wojnie na Petropii, I Sugilite z kolei jego genetyczna kopia pozyskana z Omnitrixa wieki temu przez Tetraxa również zginęła ofiarowując swój kryształ w imię odbudowania Petropii) Ben i jego pod-forma Petrocrystalsapiena AKA Chromaton zostaje wezwana w sprawie bitwy między Pseudo-Petropijnymi rebeliantami: *Jednym Gravattackiem/Gallileanem, *Trzema Kamiennymi stróżami, znanymi jako conceptart Chromatona OV, *Dwoma wojownikami z rasy Rocksa, *Trójką Planetoidek przypominających te z Ostatecznej Formy Gravattacka oraz *benkartem Ametystowych i Diamentowych Petrocrystalsapiens- Crystarem, który wszczął bunt wraz z *jego sługą Czarnym Perłą, bratem bliźniakiem Białego Perły do którego później dołącza. Ben ostatecznie używa formy Chromatona i oddaje klejnot (który właściwie mu się regeneruje po ponownej transformacji) a z klejnotu wyłania się Sugilite III, który za pośrednictwem magii Kryształów przypomina sobie jego poprzednie dwa w cielenia oraz wyglądem dorównuje Redesignowanemu Chromatonowi z OV. C: Ben wcześniej w walce pomaga Drużynie Kryształowych Kolosów, ktorych ekipę budują różnych kolorów pod-gatunki Crystalsapiena: #Ben/Sugilit/Chromaton- Różowy #Tetrax (za odbudowanie planety po jej zdradzie; również ożeknięty Królem jakiejś tam krainy na Petropii; jego wygląd w przyszłości Linii Pierwszej kolosalnie się zmieni i będzie teraz bardziej szlachecki)- Turkusowy #Czerwony/Rubinowy #Szafirowy (kobieta) #Szmaragdowy #Limonkowy/Peridot #Błekitny/Larimar #Cytryn/Żółty (kobieta) #Bursztyn #Biały Perła (kobieta) Ben miejąc zaszczyt oraz obowiązek walczenia w tej wojnie nie ma prawa użyć jakiejkolwiek innej formy obcych, więc jest Chromatonem znaczną część odcinka, potem dowiaduje się, że nie będzie łamać regulaminu używając fuzji i używa między innymi Czterodiamentu, Szybkodiamentu czy też UberForce-Diamentu. Zostaje również wyjaśniąty wątek regeneracji Chromatona w Diamentogłowego podczas walki z Vilgaxem gdy Ben miał 15-lat... było to spowodowane systemem Omnitrixa, który wrazie śmierci stara się wkrzesić bohatera za wszelką cenę, ze względu na to że obaj obcy są podgatunkami jednego gatunku- Petrocrystalsapiens Omnitrix myli się nieco i przekształca Bena w formę innego podgatunku niż został on poprzednio użyty. Pomysł: Ostatnia Historia i Bardzo Starszy ja, parę konceptów *Ben powraca znaleziony przez Keny'ego w Uber-Przestrzeni, po tym jak Paradoks przeniósł tam Kenny'ego, Maxine i drużynę Kena po ataku Vilgaxa. *Paradox znajduje Maxine, którą adoptuje jako swoją wnuczkę, po znalezieniu jej w rozpadlinie międzywymiarowej. *Maxine debiutuje już w Bardzo starszy ja, jako prawa ręka Kenny'ego i jego narzeczona w przyszłości Kenny'ego. *W Bardzo starszym mnie, główną antagonistka jest Galaxandra III Platynowa, która jest wielką, potężną boginią noszącą w sobie moce Zvezdian i Anodytów- jest również biologiczną starszą siostrą Maxine. *W Koniec tej całej historii Profesor Paradoks przedstawia teraźniejszemu Kenowi Maxine, i chwilę później poświęca życie ratując Kena i jego drużynę wraz z jego adoptowaną-wnuczką wyrzucając je do Uber-Przestrzeń/Nicość, przed Deathrayem Vilgaxa. *W Koniec tej całej historii zostaje ukazana zarówno śmierć jak i początek Paradoksa. *Gdy pradziadek Max Kena zostaje wrzucony do przepaści na dnie Bellwood przez Vilgaxa wpada do strumienia czasu przez rozpadlinę czasową, gdzie traci pamięć i zmienia się jego wygląd po czym trafia do Strefy 51 w chwilach swojej młodości i staje się Profesorem bez imienia. *W Koniec tej całej historii pojawia się kolejny nowy wróg Wielki Osmos, zostaje on stworzony gdy w bazie Minus Dziesiątki 3ego Pokolenia przez Aggregora, ktory przechytrzył pozostałych i sprowadził ich do kapsuł pod kłamstwem hibernacji, byli to Doktor Animo, Proctor, Psychobos, Ragnarok, Aggregor i Khyber. Pomimo iż bestia ma świadomość wyłącznie Aggregora, posiada również parę walorów inteligencji pozostałych 5 łotrów. Maszynę zbudował na podstawie poprzedniej w której stał się Ostatecznym Aggregorem. *W Koniec tej całej historii okazuje się, że Ben (tak Ben 10.000, który umarł) nosił w kieszeni cały czas Omnitrix, który dostał od Azmutha po pokonaniu Dagona, a potem Malgaxa X. I dzięki niemu mógł przetrwać i walczyć z Wielkim Osmosem. *Niestety Wielki Osmos wraz z Benem, Kenem i jego drużyną przedostaje się do Bellwood, gdzie panuje wielki Cthulhu AKA Vilgax. Pomysł: Fabuła Ostatniej Historii, Ostatni i przedostani Akt Vilgax używa specjalnie zaprojektowanej rękawicy Proctora na Levinie i odbiera jego zdolności osmozjanina czyniąc go przytym kaleką, zarówno głuchym jak i ślepym. Poczym łapie Kenny'ego i używając jego Triomatrixu kopiuje i absorbuje również z wyglądem umiejętności 10 najpotężniejszych próbek DNA, nielicząc Zvezdianina, który został ukryty przez Kenny'ego. Są to bodajże: #Atomix #Clockwork #Feedback #Way Big #Upgrade #Portaler #Ghostfreak #Manster #Uber-Force (Najlian) #Gravattack Gdy Vilgax postanawia zniszczyć Tennysona i nadużywa jego umiejętności w zakresie czasoprzestrzeni, młodzieniec w formie potrójnej fuzji- Łebkraba, Szarej Materii i Myślnego doznaje olśnienia z którym wacha się ryzyko, którego będzie żałował. Przemienia się w pótrojną fuzję- Atomixa, Mechanicznego i Portalera i przenosi się do czasu gdy Slimbionty zaczęły podróżować na ewoluującą Ziemię i unicestwił je by te nigdy w życiu i istnieniu całego wszechświata i wieloświata nie przedostały się do Ziemi, nie skopiowały próbek DNA i nie stworzyły ras na przestrzeni wszechświata. Wtedy wytworzony zostaje paradoks, który powraca wszystko w Wymiarze Pierwszym do Lata w którym Ben obrażony na dziadka i kuzynkę poszedł na spacer, widzi spadającą gwiazdę i wypowiada życzenie odnośnie jego wakacji. Pomysł: Linia czasu *Między wiosną 2014, a wiosną 2015 dzieją się wydarzenia z UA, OV i pierwsze 9 odcinków OVC! (52 + 80 + 9 = 142 odcinki w ciągu jednego roku) Pomysł: Alternatum Alternatum to wydarzenia mające miejsce od "Tysięcznej walki" do "Końca tej całej historii". Głównymi antagonistami jest rodzina Zenithów oraz stworzenia, które wykreowali na przestrzeni multiwersum, nazywając je Diabelskimi Istotami/Inferno Celestialsapiens. Rodzina Zenithów miesza w rzeczywistościach równoległych przerzucając Tennysonów w różne wymiary. Spotykając ich na jednej arenie. etc. etc. Ostatecznie zostają zniszczeni w "Koniec tej całej historii" przed czołówką przez jednego z stażystów Kuźni Stworzenia, a po niej następuje kontynuacja linii czasu Wymiaru 1, gdzie Ben po zakończeniu inwazji Anurskiej i odwiedzeniu swojej przyszłości będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Vilgaxem, który nabrał mocy. Pomysł: Jak działa wszechświat? Odcinek specjalny, Niebiańska Istota, która jest dawną świadomością znanego nam Bena Tennysona przedstawia wiele zagadnień jak: *Zamazywanie pamięci o Obcym X każdemu Tennysonowi w wieloświecie. *Dobro, zło, życie, sens życia, życie pośmiertne. *Świadomość każdego zmarłego staje się jednym z Niebiańskich istot. *Kuźnia stworzenia jako niebo, między wymiarowe miejsce, które nie ma żadnego innego odpowiednika. *Działa niczym bióro, a każdy zmarły/niebiańska istota ma swój własny wszechświat/wymiar/piaskowicę. *mindblow *4thWallWreckingBall *Kontrolowanie rzeczywistości *Równość wobec siebie *Piekielne istoty i Zenithowie ostatecznie pokonani przez młodego starzystę kuźni stworzenia w odcinku następnym *Czemu Contemelia nie istnieje, i czym był powód jej wprowadzenia (oczywiście chodzi tutaj o to, by nie pokonali Maltruanta, oraz by Ben nie zmienił się w Niebiańską Istotę po zobaczeniu innych). Jen 10 Pomysł: Odpowiednictwo postaci *"Odpowiednictwo protagonistów:" Jen=Ben, Owen=Gwen, Emilly=Kevin, Jason=Kai, Rook Blayka=Rook Blonko, Marry=Max, Irmuth=Azmuth *"Odpowiednictwo 2:" Vilga=Vilgax, Dr. Olivia "Ivia" Oak=Dr. Animo, Beydow=Albedo, Von Strachulina=De Szrama, Khybie=Khyber, Psychadel=Psychobos, Maldate=Malware, Red Joe=Rojo, Clownie=Zombozo *Gauntlet to zuy łotr z mecha-robo-cybernetyczną rękawicą (M-R-C Gauntlet; czyt. Mehsji) *Ner Gill to zuy bandyta, młodszy brat Gaunt le, który kontroluje energię i jest w połowie Conducoidem. *Ninj-A to gotka, ninja i psychopatka, w pierwszym sezonie jest jedną z bliższych kumpel Jen i ma na imię Samantha. *Knightmare to coś na bazie Rojo tylko straszne i granatowe, a Perfectra to idealna hipokrytka i kumpela matki Jen. *Beydow to Albedo, dziewczyna, człowiek, ma UnTrix. *Irmuth w drugim sezonie po ataku Perfectry rekalibruje Tritrix Jen. *Clown Litch to Zombozo ale bardziej seksowna zadabna i wgl. Postać: Jennifer 20 *Dorosła wersja Jen (z przyszłości), gdzie wraz z mężem Jasonem i córeczką Irene walczą ze złem. *25 lat. *Zaczęła się tak nazywać dzień przed ukończeniem 20 roku życia. Postać: Beydow *Po odcinku Jedna kopia i jeden chwast stała się chłopakiem, a Ivia mutantem. *Jej energia Tritrixa jest turkusowa. *15-lat. Postać: Owen Tennyson *Odpowiednik Gwen Tennyson. *Głównie żółty kolor i motyw psa zamiast kota. *Widział się z Jen ostatni raz 5 lat temu, gdy mieli 10 lat na wakacjach, gdzie wyglądał jak nerd. *Jen początkowo myślała, że Owen będzie wyglądać jak wysoki nerg, jednak wygląda bardziej elegancko. Postąć: Emilly Evans *Odpowiednik Levina. *Uwielbia biały kolor. *Jest blondynką. *Uwielbia białe odcienie białego koloru. *Jest Osmosianką, która pochłania materiał (uwielbia srebrny i biały metal) *Kocha biel. *Ma na imię Emilly Lilly Evany i jest często nazywana Liv. *Jest spokojna i lubi biały kolor. Postać: Blayka Rook *Odpowiedniczka Rooka Blonko. *Nie trzyma się zasad, lubi się pośmiać i jest dobrą kumpela Kaytie. *Nosi Delta sprzęt (pomarańczowy). *Uwielbia wyzwania i ryzyko. *Nie lubi gdy się na nią mówi Rook, więc wszyscy nazywają ją Blayką. Postać: Jason Stewart *Odpowiednik Kai Green. *Jest przystojnym facetem o ciemnej karnacji, lubi psy zwłaszcza haskie i pochodzi z Australii. Postać: Arjyt *Odpowiednik Argita. *Wymawia się "[https://translate.google.pl/?hl=pl&tab=iT#fr/pl/Arjyt Ahr-zjit]". *Sztywna, legalna, burmistrz AwayTown, granatowe kolory, garnitur, okulary, pałeczka w ręku, despotyzm. *Lubi się powydurniać z Jen. Postać: Babcia Marry *Odpowiednik Maxa. *Przypomina Ciotkę Verę. *Uwielbia gotować pyszne dania. Postać: Alex Jackson *14-letni geniusz komputerowy. *Krótkie blond-włosy, okulary, piegi. *Buźka Jimmy'ego Jonesa. *Nosi szaro-niebieską kurtkę oraz ciemno-szare dżinsy. Pod kurtką szarą bluze, a pod nią czarną koszulkę z niebieskimi detalami. Oraz jakieś granatowe trampki (halówki). Kórtka ma wysoki kołnierz w który Alex chowa swoją twarz oraz kaptur. Jego kurtka ma parę gadgetów tj. komunikator w kołnierzu, słuchawki w kapturze, kamerka w kieszonce na piersi, miotacz laserowy w prawym rękawie i tarcza energetyczna w lewym oraz plecak odrzutowy w swoim plecaku. Postać: Vilga *Przypomina z lekka Myaxx z osu. *Nienawidzi Jen. *Pije herbatkę z Katty. Postać: Dr. Ivia *Odpowiednik Dr. Animo. *Pełne imię Lucianna Patricia Ivia. *Eksperymenty na florze, zielony kolorek, limonkowy odcień skóry i rużowe włosy oraz zero zmarszczek. *Ma sługę "Roślinnego Szkieleta". *Jeden z jej mutantów to "Różany Chwaściak", którego model będzie opierać się na obcym Redy- "Rose Buddy". *Pod koniec odcinka sojuszu z Beydow zmienia się w Flora-mutantkę. Postać: Siostry Wredziak *Okrąg i koło *Zadbane, inteligentne, bogate, kulturalne itp. itd. *W chuj złe *Jedna z nich udaje koleżanke Jen, podczas gdy druga próbuje zajebać jej chłopaka. *Potem ta "przyjaciółka" Jen okazuej się być zła i podszywa się pod tą drugą by też zajebać jej chłopaka, i sprowadzić Jen i Kaya do pułapki... *Reasumując dwie diabelskie zdziry. ^^ Postać: Samantha Hatchet/Ninj-A *Najbliższa przyjaciółka Jen. *Po poznaniu Rave'a jej wróg. *Rave to jej ojciec, a zaginiony mąż Isabell. *Była Leader-Cheerleaderka. *Córka Isabella Postać: Isabella Hatchet/Perfectra *Najlepsza przyjaciół Carly Tennyson. *Żona Rave'a. Który zaginął podczas misji badawczej. *Została Perfectrą potym jak Rave zmienił Samanthę w NinjA'ę. Postać: Cyber Queen i jej roboty *Informatyczka badająca szczątki Maldate. *Stała się, złą Cyber Queen i stworzyła armię robotów. Pomysł: Jennifer i Oszust W serii Jen 10 pojawia się postać oszusta, który przypomina Billa Ciphera w ludzkiej formie. Pojawia się on na Ziemi i zaczyna negocjacje z Jen, którą bierze za panią prezydent planety, by ta sprzedała mu planete i dała mu prawo do manipulowania jej. Oferuje jej wzamian trzy sojuszniczki (Chell i Maxine "Masz tutaj Maxine, cofa czas i cyka fotki, o i może jeszcze Chell, może nie mówi dużo. ALE. Jest zwinna i ma całkiem spore doświadczenie oraz spluwe tworzącą portale (półgłosem zakrywając ręką) tylko na białych powierzchniach"-"Idź mi z tym pan!"-"No racja... to dorzucę, może... em... JINX!"-"Jinx?"-"Tak Jinx! Jest zwinną anoryktyczką psychopatką ze sporym arsenałem i sporą ilością środków wybuchowych") Jen odrzuca prośbę, i pyta się dlaczego skoro może naginać wszechświat, nie robi tego i pyta się jej o pozwolenie, na co ten "Och droga, słuszna uwaga... ale co to za zabawa, gdy ma się możliwość do wszystkiego, można naginać prawa i bawić się wszędzie gdzie się chce kosztem innych? Ja chce się bawić kosztem innych w swojej własnej piaskownicy z licencją. Czy ta planetka zwana Ziemią, może być moją piaskownicą na licencji?") Gdy Oszust się irytuje jest czerwony, z kolei gdy zaczyna wariować przybiera kolor fioletowy, bywa też niebieski gdy się smuci lub uspokaja. W przedostatnim odcinku serii, gdy wystawia swoje źródło energii Jen, by się jej nim pochwalić znienacka dotyka je KT, i łączy się ciałem i umysłem z Oszustem. Wtedy wygląd Oszusta zmienia się na, jego włosy na róż i turkus, a jego ubranie i koszula zmieniają się w t-shirt z nadrukiem garnituru, a spodnie w jeansowe bermudy. Kate zaczyna komplementować swoje nowe ciało i zdolności i wchodzi dialog z właścicielem ciała, podczas rozmowy Oszust wielokrotnie zmienia wygląd, w zależności od osoby mówiącej. Ostatecznie Kate dochodzi do wniosku, że zostaje w tym ciele bo pasuje jej ono, a Oszust przestaje czuć się samotny. Pomysł: Wyglądy Oszusta *Żółty garnitur- normalka *Czerwony- zły, agresywny, podły *Niebieski- spokojny, zawiedziony, smutny *Turkusowy z detalami różu- Katty *Jako człowiek po oddaniu Katty jej ludzkiego ciała i utworzeniu własnego ludzkiego ciała- granatowe Jeansy, biały t-shirt i koszula niebieska w kratę + Blond włosy i imie Lucas Omniverse. Lista: Kosmitki *W 1 Sezonie pojawią się odpowiedniczki obcych z kanonu. *W 2 Sezonie zadebiutują z fanonu. *Śnieżynka to humanoidalna, mała dziewczyna miejąca moce Cryo- i Śniegokinezy ^>^ I ma Lodowego Tibersa (tj. połączenie Nunu i Annie) *Atomix-Atomówka Lista: Odcinki *Odc. 1- 15-letnia Jena zaczyna Szkołę. Nic ciekawego się nie dzieje, jednak, gdy prosi spadającą gwiazdę, by jej życie nabrało barw do ogródka spada jej kapsuła w której znajduje karteczkę z napisem "Sprwadź kapsułę, która leży przed domem", w tedy sprawdza tą przed domem i znajduje branzoletę, która zmienia ją w różnych obcych. *Odc. 2- Jen decyduje ratować świat jako bohaterka, tymczasem sygnał nadawany przez jej Tritrix zostaje złapany przez Vilgę. (Ale odcinek będzie skupiać się na walce z rabusiami, szkolnymi łobuzami i etc. A Vilga zaciekawi się sygnałem później i odwiedzi Jen za tydzień) Użyje Czteroręką do walki z bandytami, Szybką do pokonania szkolnych łobuzów oraz Duszyczkę do wystraszenia Samanthy. *Odc. 3- Coś w stylu Prahistorii (z OSa). Wprowadzone zostają Blayka i Emilly (które pracowac będą w warsztacie "Blems'" i Owen, który wraca do Bellwood oraz Iviia. *Odc. 4- Wielka Vilga (nie Viagra) nadchodzi *Odc. 6- Von Strachulina przybywa na Ziemię i chce zgwa... zabrać Tritrix Jen. *Odc. 8- Wprowadzenie Red Joe'ego- odpowiednika Rojo .-. *Odc. 10- Wprowadzenie Khybie *Odc. 11- Wprowadzenie Maldate *Odc. 12- Wprowadzenie Jasona i Ash Burnera *Odc. 13/14- W Bellwood pojawia się Beydow, (zua sóka), która podszywa się pod Jen i próbuje zepsuć jej życie. *Odc. 15- Przyszłość, wprowadzenie Jennifer 20. W odcinku pojawia się wątek z trzema innymi przestępczyniami, w tym teraźniejszą Dyskówkę Jen pozna w drugim sezonie i podczas ich pierwszego spotkania wystraszy ją szeroką znajomością na temat jej danych osobowych. Miss Zero i Batochłościak nie pojawią się więcej. Batochłościak to kobieta-nastolatka, a w laboratorium Jennifer 20 pojawia się Gum-Parasite, który pojawi się w odcinku Nerduski kontratakują. .-. *Odc. 16- Wprowadzenie Dr. Psychadel *Odc. 17- Wprowadzenie Heartstone'a- wielkiej bestii/golema stworzonego ze skał i lawy. *Odc. 18- Odwiedziny Irene 13. *Odc. 19- Clownie zaczyna chorą grę. *Odc. 20- Wprowadzenie Gauntleta *Odc. 21- Wprowadzenie Ninj-A (wprowadzenie cienia Pana Kruczego) *Odc. 22- Wprowdzenie Ener Gilla *Odc. 23- Beydow próbuej popsuć 63cie urodziny babci Marry; ostatecznie staje się chłopakiem. *Odc. 24- Zła alternatywna wersja Jen- Eonna przybywa by zniszczyć Jen. (Wprowadzenie Profesorki Vortex) *Odc. 25 i 26- Beydow, zemsta, sojusz z Vilgą staje się potem chłopakiem. *Odc. 27- Wprowadzenie pełnej osoby Pana Kruczego *Odc. 28- Wprowadzenie Perfectry, matki Ninja-A *Odc. 29- Katty przejmuje przez pomyłkę zrekalibrowany Omnitrix Jen, który rzucił się na nią, gdy ta miała dostarczyć go przyjaciółce po naprawie przez Irmuth. *Odc. 30- Po tym jak Jen rozbiła serce golema Heathstone'a to spowodowało, że kawałki serca złączyły się z żywiołami tworząc: Waterhearta, Airhearta, Elecetrichearta, Planthearta, Toxichearta, Metalhearta, Icehearta, Earthhearta, Crystalhearta i Firehearta. *Odc. 31- Bliźniaczki Southeast wracają, tym razem z przyjaciołką- Ivią. *Odc. 32- Wprowadzenie Knightmare. *Odc. 33- Knightmare, Perfectra i Pan Kruczy łączą siły, a w Bellwood Jen i jej koledzy postanawiają wybradź się w piątek trzynastego do lasu. DUM DUM DUM! *Odc. 34- Beydow łączy siły z Dr. Ivią *Odc. 35- Vilga wraca, a Jen staje się Medużą. *Odc. 36- Gang Knightmare, Perfectry i Pana Kruczego toczy wojnę z gangiem Gauntleta, Ninj-y i Ener Gilla. (Jen-Lite) *Odc. 37- Jen robi pijamaparty z Katty, Emilly i Blayką, ale na na party chcą wbić się też Beydow i Ninj-A. (Owen i Alex Lite) *Odc. 38- Na Ziemię przybywa Rook Jen, młodsza siorka Blayki, która jest psycho-fanką Jen. *Odc. 39/40- Beydow staje się z powrotem dziewczyną i ściąga złą Albedę z wymiaru Irene 13. *Odc. 41- Jen zaczyna spokojne życie, i tu dup! Zła królowa robotów i jej armia pudelków.... tzn. robotów!!!! BAH BUH EKSPLOZJE POŚCIGI AKCJA I TE RÓŻNE TAMTE!!!! BUM *Odc. 42- Jen leci w na misje w kosmosie, gdzie na Hathorze zasiadł wielki pasożyt, a raczej pasożytka *Odc. 43- Ash Burner powraca *Odc. 44- Jenpire powraca *Odc. 45- Simia debiutuje *Odc. 46- Profesorka Vortex, Eonna i Maltruanda toczą walkę w czasie *Odc. 47- Simia i Red Joe łączą siły a Katty piecze sernik *Odc. 48- Fistra debiutuje (odpowiedniczka Fistricka) *Odc. 49- Charlie Zenith porywa wszystkich spotkanych przez Jen chłopaków i organizuje im wyścig, takie tam pierdolety. *Odc. 50/51- *Odc. 52- Katty burzy czwartą ścianę i ukazuje Jen jak mogła właściwie pokonać wrogów w jej przygodach z dwucześciowych odcinków. Pomysł: Zmiany w serii Jen 10 #Zmiana fabuły odcinka Witaj znowu Ziemio #Odcinek specjalny Takie jak ja, inne jak ja. W odcinku Shattered Dimmensions istoty zła zamykają wszelkie wymiary i zaciśniają je tak, by nikt nie mógł się wnie przedostać ani wyjść. Wyjątki stanowią Ken, 16-letni Ben, Jen i Ben 23, którzy wymykają się przez później ujawniony atak Kenny'ego jako Brainclocka, który miesza w mózgu Istoty Zła w przedziale czasu, gdy ten zamykał Wymiary i zmusił go do przeoczenia Wymiarów 1, 23 i 63... Kenny przez cały odcinek musi przemilczeć przy Benie, kim jest, kłamać, że jest jego alternatywą i nie może dopuścić by Ben dowiedział się o swojej śmierci. W ostacznej walce bierze udział Ben 10.000 jednak jest on z okresu przed odcinkiem "Galaktyka, nasz...". Ostateczna walka nie będzie mieć zakończenia, które miała mieć wcześniej i jest ono zapisane jako transkrypt w Dialogach... W ostatecznej walce kameo wezmą udział Ben 22, Green 10, Ben Medyk, Przyjazny Ben, Pokojowy Ben, Gwen 10, Irene 13, Kevin 11 i Brenda 10 i Good Ben zważywszy iż mieli oni już główne role na przestrzeni serii OVC, Ken 10 oraz w przypadku Bena 22 i Green 10 własnych mini spin offów. Odcinek: Witaj Jen Na początku Jen, w ciemnej uliczce Sidetown wzmaga się z czwórką kosmicznych szczurów (design tych z Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa, szczury z Incarseonu). Gdy nagle przybywa na środek pola bitwy Albeda w formie Mechanicznej (złota, szczupła Chronosapienka z czerwoną energią) i krzyczy "Już jestem!". Po czym zostaje napadnięta z przodu przez dwóch szczórów, jednym z boku oraz jednym z tyłu. Ta mówi "Cofnij!" i wyciągając prawą rękę i unosząc lewą stopę za siebie wywołuje efekt cofnięcia (taki jak Maxine z Life Is Strange), po czym łapie szczury atakujące ją z prodzu za nóżki i uderza nimi w siebie, po czym prawą ręką odrzuca lecącego na nią z boku stwora, i ten pada na ziemie, na koniec odwraca się i łapie dwiema rękami za nogi szczura skaczącego od tyłu i przerzuca nim nad sobą, miotając nim o poprzednie dwa leżące na ziemi. Po tym odwraca się znów w kierunku Jen jej prawa ręka jak i rdzeń zaczynają świecić i strzela zamieniając w proch szczura po prawej oraz przybliża do siebie dłonie i atakuje trzy leżące po drugiej stronie szczury, starzejąc je do tego stopnia, że te zamieniają się w proch. Wtem podchodzi do Jen, wywyższa się przed nią, uśmiecha i kłania w dół odmieniając się i ukazując swój wygląd- Albedo w dziewczencej formie i pyta się energicznie zkołowanej dziewczyny "I jak było?". CZOŁÓWKA Jen lekko przerażona oddala się od dziewczyny na dwa kroki, a ta przechylając głowę, patrzy się na dziewcznę po czym wykrzykuje "A no tak!" i przybierając formę Diamentogłowej, podskakuje nad dziewczyne, robi z prawej ręki brzytwe i wymierza nią dokładnie ćwierć metra przed przerażoną Jen, po czym unosi ku niej głowę i mówi "No kochana, a ty pójdziesz ze mną!". Jen kopie lewą nogą Albedę w twarz, że ta odwraca się, podczas gdy dziewczyna krzyczy "Chyba śnisz" i zza Albedy wyłania się różowa poświata, Diamentogłowa swoją brzytwą chcąc uderzyć w Jen jedynie trawia powietrze i niematerialną formę Jen- Ektonurytkę która, swoim ogonem ponownie uderza Diamentogłową w twarz, lecz tym razem ta pada na ścianę po jej prawej stronie i mówi "Że też o tym zapomniałam...". Ben 22 Pomysł: Główni bohaterowie, początki, historia Ben wraz z Gwen, Kevinem, Oliverem i Kayą chodzą do szkoły. Jednak jego siostra, przyjaciel i koleżanka, która podoba się chłopakowi należą do tajnej organizacji, w której również pracują matka i wujek. Ben jest synem Sandry i Carla, który był agentem Hydraulików, oraz twórcą Omnimatrixu, potężnej bronii. Gdy ruszył na misję ukrycia Omnimatrixu przed Vilgatronem zaginął i został uznany za martwego, przez co Sandra stała się Wdową. W agencji Hydraulików, pracuje również Tommy Jones, który jest technikiem i stworzył zdalnie starowanego robota... w późniejszym czasie do zespołu dołącza również jego starsza siostra Sylvia oraz jej chłopak, genetycznie sklonowany z DNA Bena, Max. Który początkowo jest zwyczajnym, małozaufanym agentem Hydraulików, a w późniejszym czasie również użytkownikiem Dyskó nieskończoności, których projekt początkowy poprawił wraz z Sylvią i Tommy'm. Tommy gdy Lemon został zniszczony przebudował go i nazwał Turkusem, a z kolei sam nazwał się Tech-Boyem i wraz ze swoim robotem, Cyber-Girl i Max Tenem tworzą Oddział Blue, zaraz obok Oddziału Green, tworzonego przez Gwen, Kevina, Olivera i Kayę. Carl, Sandra i Daniel tworzą Oddział Amethyst. Turkus w przeciwieństwie do Lemona, nie jest już sterowany przez Tommy'ego/Tech-Boya, gdyż ten zyskał parę broni i sprzęt dzięki czemu sam walczy, a sam robot ma sztuczną inteligencję. Odcinek: Nieskończone Dyski Tommy kreuje nieskończone dyski, które zostają skradzione przez Pana X. Pan X z ich użyciem chce przywrócić do życia Elementariusa, jednego z dwóch potwornie niebezpiecznych kreatur wszechświata na osi czasu wymiaru oznaczonego numerem 22. Odcinek: Wezwanie Vilgadroid/Vilgatron porywa Bena, Carla, Sandrę i Daniela. Tymczasem Morfeus, najniebezpieczniejsza kreatura we wszechświecie obok Elementariusa, wydostaje się z przed-pary-dekadowego więzienia w starej bazie Hydraulików. Oddziały muszą się rozdzielić. Jeden szuka Bena i Carla, a drugi stawia czoło ucieknierowi o którym nikt nie ma bladego pojęcia z wyjątkiem Carla, Sandry i Daniela. Gdy Blue docierają na miejsce badają miejsce starej siedziby i odnajdują tam rzekomego Carla, a potem po zawaleniu się konstrukcji Bena, ale Carl znika... słwoa Bena "Spokojnie mój ojciec jest silny, da sobie radę. Może już sobie dał..."- Sylvia sprawdza miejsce zdarzenia, tam spotyka Bena, który ujawnia swoje oblicze i atakuje dziewczynę a ta krzyczy i zostaje pozbawiona przytomności. Morfeus jako Ben również nie używa zegarka, bo jest sztuczny. Po kolei łapie członków ekipy Green: Sylvię, Turkusa, Tommy'ego i na koniec Maxa, i więzi i przy reaktorze bazy w podziemiach, w kokonach, bo przy użyciu ich ciał oraz energii z reaktora powiększy objętość swojego ciała i zyska sporo technologii i zdolności, dla których pragnie zaryzykować. Tymczasem przyjaciele Bena szukają go przemierzając bezkresne odludzia galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej. Prologiem do odcinka jest "Niebieski obwód". Pomysł: Omnilink Omnilink stworzony przez Dziadka Maxa/Azmutha/Dziadka Bena Tennysona, zachował swój umysł w tym urządzeniu. Jednakże rozum będąc w Omnilinku zapomniał, że jest ojcem ojca Bena. ;v Pomysł: Tryb Soniczny W tej formie ręce Bena są armatą dźwiękową, 4 płaskie palce umieszczone są wokół otworu. Między szyją a ramionami, na barkach wystają kanciaste "głośniki". Jego nogi wyglądają dosyć masywnie ze względu na siłę, a taku. Lista: Właściwy pairing postaci *Ben + Kaya *Conny + Josh *Sylvia + Max *Sandra + Carl *Oliver + dziewczyna off-screen Veronica *Tommy + dziewczynka off-screen Adrianna Pomysł: Nawiązania do gier i postaci w odcinkach Koniec Gry *Bajeczny strażnik- postać kryształowo-perłowego rycerza na jednorożcu wyglądająca jak przybysz z biomu Hollow w Terrari. (Fabulous Guardian) *Rosalinda- towarzyszka Bajecznego strażnika, postać bazowana na Fiorze z League of Legends. *Harcyl Szopek- członek odzdziału skałtów z krainy Bajecznego Strażnika, postać bazowana na Teemo z League of Legends. (Scoutie Racoot) *Pow-Row- członek odzdziału skałtów z krainy Bajecznego Strażnika, postać bazowana na Poro z League of Legends. *Pan Warczach- bazowany na Elegenackim Gnarze z League of Legends. (Mr. Snarl von Growl) *Galaktyczny Kultysta- bazowany na Starożytnym/Księżycowym Kultyście z Terrari. (Galactic Cultist) *Mistrz Wirów- bazowany na wojowniku Vortexowym z Terrari, walka z dystansu, strzelec wyborowy. (Vortex Master) *Nebula- bazowana na wojowniku Nebulowym z Terrari, walka przy użyciu magii i czarów. *Gwiazdopył Legendarny- bazowany na wojowniku Stardustowym z Terrari, walka przy użyciu sług/przywoływacz. (Sturduster, the Legendary) *Lunarny Rycerz- księżycowy odpowiednik wojownika Solarnego z Terrari, walka wręcz/kontaktowa. (Lunar Knight) *Solarny Wróg- bazowany na wojowniku Solarnym z Terrari, walka wręcz/kontaktowa. (Solar Might) *Król Galaxa IV (Galaksa Czwarty)- bazowana postać na Cthullu i Moon Lordzie z Terrari. (King Galaxa the 4th/IV) *Ponadto, każdy z pięciorga wojowników posiada umiejętności przyzywania strażników jakimi są u: **Mistrza Wirów- Vortexian **Nebuli- Predictor **Gwiazdopyła- Stargazer **Lunarnego Rycerza- Lunoarian (Selenian w białym kolorze skóry odpowiednim dla skał na Księżycu i błękitnym płomieniem) **Solarnego Wroga- Selenian ---- ---- Green 10 Pomysł: Zarysy serii, pierwsze rzeczy, etc. *Każdy odcinek serii, ma reprezentować jednego większego wroga z OV. *Zarówno z komiksów Marvela, DC jak i serii Ben 10 pojawiają się główniejsze postacie. *3 zasadnicze ogranizacje walki ze złęęęł- Hydraulicy, Inkorporacja Strażników Ziemi, Akademia Sprawiedliwości. *Zuo = Chaos = Więcej dyzorganizowanych organizacji przestępczych. *Stalowy Rycerz- Coś Iron Man + Bat Man *Mega Thunder- Coś Super Man + Thor *Gigałomot- Coś Hulk + Zielony Vaxazaur *Gigamiazga- Coś She Hulk + Tetramand *Ostateczny Łucznik- Arrow + Hawkeye *??? - Wolverine + Loboanin *??? - Coś Czerwona Czaszka + Proctor *Red-O - Coś Deadpool + Albedo *Hope Mercury - Hope Mercury *Złe siostry Hope - Deathstroke/Slade + Task Master + Ghost z Iron Man Adventures + Strój z Assasin's Creeda *Wielka Dwunastka - Taka Podstępna Szóstka tylko z głównych wrogów z komiksów i sagi Ben 10. *Xervantis Proctor/Mister Skull- Profesor X + Proctor Servantis przed mutacją *Dr. Bryan- Psychobos + MODOK + BRAIN *Crab Skull- Red Skull + Proctor Servantis + trzej geniusze powyżej + Ojciec Krwiak Pomysł: Hydraulicy *Założeni przez 3 osoby: Azmutha, ojca Maxa Tennysona i dziadka Willa Angera. *Will Anger postanawia podopiecznych (Bena, Gwen, Kevina, Kai, Rooka i Julię) oddać w ręce Proctora jako ciągle panujących dobrych opiniach o jego placówce. *Aktualni dyrektorzy: Will Anger i Cathrine Anger (nazywani Białym i Czarnym Agentem) Pomysł: Akademia Sprawiedliwości *Akademia sprawiedliwości to wielki mix wszelkich młodych herosów z trzech uniwersów. *Jest to organizacja rozpoczęta dawno temu przez Xervantisa Proctora/Mister Skull, jego pierwszymi podopiecznymi była znaczna część Earth-Guardians Inc. *W skład akademii/zespołu wchodzą: główni herosi z OVC, pomocnicy Hydraulików, program szkoleniowy T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Mlodzi Tytani, Akademia T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Liga Młodych oraz Rój (z uwzględnieniem, że wszyscy tam są dobrzy etc.) *Okazuje się, że Xervantis od paru lat posiada umysł innej złej persony jaką był Dr. Bryan i ukrywał swoją nową twarz pod maską tożsamości, gdyż wyglądał nieco inaczej- Crab Skull. *Umysł Xervantisa zginął parę dekad temu, gdy to jego mózg został odseparowany do ciała Bryana, które później usunięto/zgładzono. *Piątka ROJU znana z Młodych Tytanów, pomaga Xervantisowi, poprzez pranie mózgu. Pomysł: Odcinki *Odcinek z nawiązaniem do odc. "Spider-Man i Avengers". *Odcinek z Omni-Boyem (robin + spider-man + nightwing), Red-0 (albedo + deadpool) i siostrami Mercury. *Odcinek z (venom+adapten+adaptoid). *Odcinek z wójkiem Gwen (Doctor Strange + Marsian Manhunter + Anodyta) i jej kuzynkami (Raven + Sunny) i (Jinx). *Odcinek w którym Ben i jego mały team dołącza do Hydraulików po tym jak jego dziadek umiera. *Odcinek z Żelaznym Rycerzem i Panem Śmieszkiem (Joker + Pingwin + Zombozo). *Odcinek z Hypnotizerem (Sublimino + Mesmero + Szalony Modniś) i Hurgiem i Wolf-Manem. *Odcinek z nawiązaniem do odc. Ligi Młodych w Więzieniu. *Odcinek z nawiązaniami do Galaktycznych obrońców, Zielonych Latarni, korpusu Latarnii, To'Kustarów, braterstwa Zenith i Kolekcjonera i Grandfathera. *Odcinki 2-5 mają miejsce w tym samym czasie w różnych miejsach na Ziemi. *Wszystkie te wydarzenia zawarte w 4 odcinkach, mają na celu odwrócić uwagę herosów na nadciągającą Burzę Kosmiczną. *Również Ben jest w 4 miejscach na raz po przez użycie formy Echo-Boya, co skutkuje ostatecznym bulem głowy po powrocie ciał do siebie w odcinku Kosmiczna burza, oraz 4 różnymi zainteresowaniami miłosnymi. Lista odcinków #OVCS01E01 #OVCS01E02 #OVCS01E03 #OVCS01E04 #OVCS01E05 #OVCS01E06 #OVCS01E07 #OVCS01E08 #OVCS01E09 #OVCS01E10 #OVCS02E01 #OVCS02E02 #OVCS02E03 #OVCS02E04 #OVCS02E05 #OVCS02E06 #OVCS02E07 #OVCS02E08 #OVCS02E09 #OVCS02E10 #OVCS03E01 #OVCS03E02 #OVCS03E03 #OVCS03E04 #OVCS03E05 #OVCS03E06 #OVCS03E07 #OVCS03E08 #OVCS03E09 #OVCS03E10 #OVCS04E01 #OVCS04E02 #OVCS04E03 #OVCS04E04 #OVCS04E05 #OVCS04E06 #OVCS04E07 #OVCS04E08 #OVCS04E09 #OVCS04E10 #OVCS05E01 #OVCS05E02 #OVCS05E03 #OVCS05E04 #OVCS05E05 #OVCS05E06 #OVCS05E07 #OVCS05E08 #OVCS05E09 #OVCS05E10 #OVCES01 #OVCES02 #OVCES03 #OVCES04 #OVCES05 #OVCES06 #OVCF01 #OVCF02 #OVCES07 #OVCF03 #K10S01E01 #K10S01E02 #K10S01E03 #K10S01E04 #K10S01E05 #K10S01E06 #K10S01E07 #K10S01E08 #K10S01E09 #K10S01E10 #K10S01E11 #K10S01E12 #K10S01E13 #K10ES01 #B23S01E01 #B23S01E02 #B23S01E03 #B23S01E04 #B23S01E05 #B23S01E06 #B23S01E07 #B23S01E08 #B23S01E09 #B23S01E10 #B23S01E11 #B23S01E12 #B23S01E13 #B23S01E14 #B23S01E15 #B23S01E16 #B23S01E17 #B23S01E18 #B23S01E19 #B23S01E20 #B23S01E21 #B23S01E22 #B23S01E23 #B23S01E24 #B23S01E25 #B23S01E26 #B23ES01 #B23S02E01 #B23S02E02 #B23S02E03 #B23S02E04 #B23S02E05 #B23S02E06 #B23S02E07 #B23S02E08 #B23S02E09 #B23S02E10 #B23S02E11 #B23S02E12 #B23S02E13 #B23S02E14 #B23S02E15 #B23S02E16 #B23S02E17 #B23S02E18 #B23S02E19 #B23S02E20 #B23S02E21 #B23S02E22 #B23S02E23 #B23S02E24 #B23S02E25 #B23S02E26 #J10S01E01 #J10S01E02 #J10S01E03 #J10S01E04 #J10S01E05 #J10S01E06 #J10S01E07 #J10S01E08 #J10S01E09 #J10S01E10 #J10S01E11 #J10S01E12 #J10S01E13 #J10S01E14 #J10S01E15 #J10S01E16 #J10S01E17 #J10S01E18 #J10S01E19 #J10S01E20 #J10S01E21 #J10S01E22 #J10S01E23 #J10S01E24 #J10S01E25 #J10S01E26 #J10S02E01 #J10S02E02 #J10S02E03 #J10S02E04 #J10S02E05 #J10S02E06 #J10S02E07 #J10S02E08 #J10S02E09 #J10S02E10 #J10S02E11 #J10S02E12 #J10S02E13 #J10S02E14 #J10S02E15 #J10S02E16 #J10S02E17 #J10S02E18 #J10S02E19 #J10S02E20 #J10S02E21 #J10S02E22 #J10S02E23 #J10S02E24 #J10S02E25 #J10S02E26 #J10ES01 #B22S01E01 #B22S01E02 #B22S01E03 #B22S01E04 #B22S01E05 #B22S01E06 #B22S01E07 #B22S01E08 #B22S01E09 #B22S01E10 #B22S01E11 #B22S01E12 #B22S01E13 #B22ES01 #B22S02E01 #B22S02E02 #B22S02E03 #B22S02E04 #B22S02E05 #B22S02E06 #B22S02E07 #B22S02E08 #B22S02E09 #B22S02E10 #B22S02E11 #B22S02E12 #B22S02E13 #B22ES02 #G10S01E01 #G10S01E02 #G10S01E03 #G10S01E04 #G10S01E05 #G10S01E06 #G10S01E07 #G10S01E08 #G10S01E09 #G10S01E10 #G10S01E11 #G10S01E12 #G10S01E13 #G10ES01 Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Brudnopisy